Venom Vol 2 1
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist2 = Paulo Siqueira | CoverArtist3 = Morry Hollowell | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | Publisher1_1 = Dan Buckley | CCO = Joe Quesada | Quotation = Heard you promise this man you’d keep him and his mama safe... shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep. Real faux pas. | Speaker = Jack O'Lantern | StoryTitle1 = Project Rebirth 2.0 | Writer1_1 = Rick Remender | Penciler1_1 = Tony Moore | Inker1_1 = Crimelab Studios | Inker1_2 = Sandu Florea | Inker1_3 = Karl Kesel | Colourist1_1 = John Rauch | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Stephen Wacker | Editor1_2 = Alejandro Arbona | Synopsis1 = Nrosvekistan, an Eastern European country, is under attack by Nationalists known as the Bright, and a man and his mother are caught in the middle of it. Several Elite U.N. Peacekeepers in Stark armor come to their aid but are all killed in a hail of Antartic Vibranium bullets by Jack O’Lantern, who also kills the man and his mother. His unknown boss watches him on film with the purpose of making sure that the weaponized Vibranium bullets work. The creator of the bullets, Doctor Ferid Ekmecic, is using these bullets to fight this war. Jack O’Lantern’s job is to find him and bring him back to his boss. He finds him in a tank made of Vibranium, but up ahead is a helicopter. From it drops Agent Venom: Flash Thompson, who is bonded with the Venom symbiote. But before he proceeds with his mission to recover Doctor Ekmecic alive, he stops to save a civilian, knowing that he can only be bonded with the Venom symbiote for no longer than 48 hours or the bonding will be permanent and command at Project Rebirth will blow him up with a kill switch. While trying to bring the civilian to safety he is shot at on all sides and even has a grenade thrown at him. He quickly plugs it up with the symbiote to stop it from going off and puts it in his suit. After bringing the civilian to safety, he goes to the tank to retrieve Doctor Ekmecic. Jack O’Lantern attacks him and captures Doctor Ekmecic. When Venom recovers, he takes a woman and her baby to safety despite the urgency of his mission. Jack O’Lantern comes from behind and snaps the web he's swinging on. Venom orders the woman to run away while he fights Jack O’Lantern. Venom begins to lose control of the symbiote and, on top of that, is pinned to the ground. Because the symbiote won't listen to his commands, he decides to place the live grenade he put in his suit into Jack O'Lantern’s mouth, which goes off. Even with half his face blown off, Jack O’Lantern is able to fly away with Doctor Ekmecic. Venom is forced to shoot a web at Doctor Ekmecic's face and pull him to his death. Back at Project Rebirth, Flash is scolded by General Dodge for failing the mission and for how close he was to losing control of the symbiote. Flash goes to Betty’s apartment, where he is yelled at by her for being six hours late to a V.A. benefit. Flash tries to come up with an excuse, but Betty knows he’s lying to her and believes he was out drinking. He leaves and recalls something his father used to say: "Where God wants you to go, he'll make a way." He goes past a bar that has a wheelchair ramp, but when he also passes a church that's hosting an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting, he sees that, unlike the bar, it is not wheelchair accessible. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** *** ** *** *** * * Antagonists: * * * ** ** Numerous unnamed others Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed Nrosvekistanians * Juka * Juka's mother * Sanja * ** ** ** Numerous unnamed others * * * * Adrian's mother * Adrian * * * * * * Mickey's * * Charles Buxton Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** ** ** *** **** ***** ****** ***** ****** ****** ******* ******* Betty & Glory's apartment * Items: * * * * Vehicles: * * Antarctic Vibranium Tank Events: * | Solicit = America...meet your newest Hero! The lethal alien symbiote known as Venom is in the custody of the U.S. military...and with a familiar face from Spider-Man’s world inside the suit, the government’s own personal Spidey is going into action as one of the nation’s top covert agents in hostile territory! | Notes = * Letters page named 'SymbiWrote' had Steven Wacker asking for fans to send in letters. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}